


in your dreams

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Keith wakes up, hard and aching and pressed against Lance. And he thinks that maybe, if he goes slow enough, Lance will be none the wiser.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 663





	in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @luscena_nsfw on twitter!!!

It’d been one glorious month since Keith and Lance had gotten together.

It happened because of Lance, as most things between them did. (Read: the Blue Lion careening them into a space war, their rivalry, and, well — this.)

At first, Keith had been suspicious of Lance. He’d been acting strangely, there was no doubt about that. Because Lance wasn’t the type to train on his own time, you know? He complained about training, bemoaned their rigorous schedule, and then showed up on the training deck and somehow managed to kick ass despite all his complaints, sometimes leading Keith to question whether he really did train in his free time.

But he’d started accompanying Keith to the training deck. Or, more accurately — surprising him there. Keith would be in the middle of a simulation, training bots surrounding him, and Lance would just pop into the doorway. He’d just stand there, watching Keith, and suddenly training would become much harder, with Lance’s eyes on him.

Eventually, Keith had snapped at Lance. Said something like, _if you’re going to be here, you might as well do something productive about it_.

He’d expected that to scare Lance away, for him to scoff or roll his eyes and disappear back down the hall to bother someone else. Instead, he’d taken Keith up on his offer. And the one after that. And the one after _that_.

And, surprisingly, Keith hadn’t hated it. Despite the fact that they were rivals, always snapping at each other, arguing with each other, and trying to out-do one another with any task imaginable, they worked well together. They always had.

They could go from bickering in the bridge to assisting each other effortlessly on the battlefield and right back to bickering afterward easily, as if for a few moments there, there hadn’t been this electric energy between them. This innate connection and understanding.

So it made sense that they would train well together, too. When Lance wasn’t goofing off and trying to mess Keith up, they were almost perfectly in sync. The training bots didn’t stand a chance against the two of them, and they kept upping the number and level of the bots in an attempt to bring on a real challenge for themselves.

Whether they wanted to admit it or not, fighting was a lot easier when they had someone they trusted perfectly watching their back.

Eventually, Lance had grown tired of the lack of challenge. He’d said, sounding almost offhand, “Maybe we should fight each other.”

And really, it was instinct that made Keith say, “Yeah? And what does the winner get?”

He’d fully expected to win. Sure, they worked well together, but if they were going to fight, it’d have to be hand-to-hand. Lance couldn’t just pull out his gun and stand across the battlefield and shoot him before he could even get close.

Lance had shrugged. “Whatever they want,” he’d said. Keith had stared at him, suspicious.

“Whatever they want?” he’d echoed.

“Yeah.”

Keith had smirked, already certain that Lance would be doing his handful of chores for the next month. “You’re on.”

And so they’d fought. It should’ve been an easy win, seeing as Lance was already out of his element, having to fight up close, but he’d accounted for Keith underestimating him like that and had used it to his advantage. He’d distracted Keith — which Keith would say is cheating, to which Lance would say there’s no such thing as cheating in battle — and between one moment and the next, Keith had found himself flat on his back on the floor.

He’d glared up at Lance.

“What do you want?” he’d said.

Lance had held out his hand, which Keith had reluctantly taken, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

“Just this,” Lance had said, before pulling Keith in further and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Keith had been shocked, Lance had been blushing, and once they’d managed to get their heads out of their asses, they’d managed to have a talk about it.

Anyway, they were dating now. Had been ever since.

And Keith had had no idea how he would act in a relationship. He’d spent his teenage years living alone in a cabin in the middle of the desert. It was no secret that that time alone had made him a bit of a pariah. Plenty of social cues went right over his head, and he was easily the most introverted one on the team, followed closely by Pidge.

Sure, he’d thought. Dating Lance would be great, but Lance would get on his nerves just as often as ever. They’d argue and compete and annoy each other just as constantly.

And they _did_. Kind of.

See, when they’d argued before, there’d always been this heat between them. A sort of anger, though it hadn’t run too deep. Now, their arguments were almost _teasing_. Lance said almost everything with this teasing grin on his lips, and Keith knew for a fact that his voice came across far fonder than it ever should during an argument.

Their competitions, too, were much the same. Except Keith didn’t feel frustrated whenever he loss, more so… endeared.

It’d be sickening, if Keith didn’t enjoy feeling like this so much.

He’d also found out, bizarrely, that Lance was the one person he didn’t mind hanging out with when he felt exhausted and needing to be a recluse at the end of the day. Before, he’d always retreated to be alone in his room and recharge. But nowadays, he found he could just as easily retreat to _Lance’s_ room. The two of them being together seemed to require absolutely no energy from Keith. He was perfectly content just being in Lance’s company, the two of them doing nothing besides being together.

It made his heart ache particularly sharply, too. Especially when they’d both just be sitting there, Keith reading some trashy romance novel he’d found at a space mall and Lance typing away on his data pad, and Lance would absently lean toward Keith, pressing a kiss against his temple for seemingly no reason whatsoever. It never failed to turn Keith’s insides gooey and soft, and he’d find himself leaning into Lance just a little bit heavier, trying hard to fight the blooming smile on his mouth.

Anyway. It was because of how much time he’d been spending in Lance’s room lately that he was even there now.

Lance never kicked him out at the end of the night. In fact, whenever Keith made a move to leave, Lance often begged him to stay, bribing him with a massage or a blowjob, which always made Keith blush to his roots. That Lance could just say that so casually, so confidently.

And. Well. Who was Keith to refuse?

Tonight, though, Lance hadn’t had to bribe him. Keith had just brushed his teeth next to him in the bathroom, a second (red) toothbrush having appeared totally casually one night, and crawled back into Lance’s bed.

Lance had grinned when he’d followed Keith out of the bathroom and climbed into bed with him, and they’d fallen asleep cuddling, talking about something that Keith couldn’t remember now. He must’ve fallen asleep midway through the conversation, though it would be difficult for anyone not to, with Lance playing with their hair like that.

But now, Keith was starting to think that he’d become to accustomed to the almost nightly ritual of him and Lance getting each other off.

His dreams had taken a turn, and they were foggy in his memory now, but he knew they’d featured Lance. They’d definitely been less clothed than they are now.

And now, Keith was very much awake. He was very much hard, and still pressed against Lance side.

Lance turned into a cuddle monster in his sleep. Keith had never once woken up without Lance’s arms on him in some form, and more than once he’d woken up with Lance laying on top of him entirely, as if he couldn’t get close enough otherwise.

Now, Lance was sleeping on his back, which Keith couldn’t imagine was all that comfortable. His head was turned toward Keith, his face lax in sleep. His mouth was parted just slightly, his breaths still minty and puffing out warmly against Keith’s forehead with every exhale. And his arm was like an iron bar around Keith, keeping him prisoner against Lance’s side.

Keith, for his part, was on his side facing Lance. He had one arm thrown over Lance’s stomach and the other curled up between their bodies. His right leg was over Lance’s, intertwined with his legs, and his cock was hard and wanting, pressed up against Lance’s hip.

He’d never had a wet dream while sleeping next to Lance before.

The thought immediately had him embarrassed, because had Lance been awake, he probably would’ve noticed. Keith couldn’t imagine that he’d be as turned on as he is now without his body having acted on it while he was asleep, probably grinding against Lance’s hip while the two of them rested peacefully.

He couldn’t help imagining it, Lance as relaxed and asleep as he was now, while Keith’s face would’ve likely been scrunched up in determination. Maybe he’d made noises, little moans or whimpers low in his throat, as he’d rutted up against him desperately. His fingers were still curled into Lance’s shirt, so he must’ve been gripping it in his sleep, desperate for a relief that Lance always gave him so easily when they were both awake.

Of course, no one was completely coordinated in their sleep. The only reason Keith hadn’t already spilled in his boxers like a teenager was likely due to the fact that he hadn’t ground up against Lance very much at all. More likely, his body had just jerked forward whenever it’d realized it was missing that stimulation, doing just enough to keep him hard and desperate that by the time he woke up, he was completely wound up without any of the satisfaction forthcoming.

The mental image alone was mortifying, and Keith was glad he couldn’t actually remember doing it. Gladder, still, that Lance had slept peacefully through it. He couldn’t imagine a scenario more embarrassing than him waking up as he humped Lance like a dog, only to suck in a breath as he realized what he was doing and then lose it entirely upon finding that Lance was already awake, staring at him.

Fuck. The scenario was definitely embarrassing, but it was just as hot. And thinking about it was doing nothing for Keith other than turning him on further.

He had to stop thinking about it, that was all. Get his mind off it and think about something else, so that his erection would go down and he could go back to sleep and forget this ever happened.

It was hard, though. Because there was no space between him and Lance, nowhere for him to back up when Lance was trapping him like this, so the pressure against his cock was unrelenting. He tried to shuffle backward, to alleviate the pressure, but all he managed to do was grind his hips against Lance anyway, the feeling having him suck in a breath at the alarming amount of pleasure it gave him.

No, no way. He definitely couldn’t do that. He refused to use Lance, to hump against him like a dog, especially while he was awake.

God. What would he even say when they woke up in the morning, if he were to do that? Would Lance notice the stain in his boxers? Would it leak through onto Lance’s boxers as well?

Who was he kidding? There was no way it _couldn’t_ leak onto Lance’s boxers, with them pressed together like this. Even if it didn’t seep through immediately, it would have no problem soaking through the fabric of Keith’s boxers and into Lance’s as he fell back asleep.

Not to mention he would feel incredibly dirty doing anything of the sort. No, his best bet was to just fall back asleep. To distract himself enough for this feeling to stop and let the two of them wake up to a completely normal morning, not one tinged in embarrassment.

So Keith closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tried to ignore it. But as the minutes dragged on, he began to think it was impossible.

How in the world had he been turned on for this long without any real stimulation? Was it because he was pressed up against Lance like this? Was it because there was something sordidly hot about the thought of coming undone right next to him, of cumming in his pants while Lance slept peacefully unaware?

Keith felt his face flame, despite the fact that Lance wasn’t even awake and wouldn’t have been able to hear his thoughts even if he was. Lance was definitely adventurous in bed, there was no doubt about it. He had no problem trying new things, but they always discussed those things beforehand. Keith had no idea how Lance would feel if he found out that Keith had used him like that. Or worse, if he woke up while it was happening.

Jesus Christ, why was Keith even still thinking about it?

That settled it. If he couldn’t go back to sleep without getting off first, he’d just have to go handle things himself in the bathroom. It was still kind of creepy, jerking off in the next room while his boyfriend lay asleep in bed, but it was infinitely less creepy than getting off on him in bed. Right?

And so Keith tried, oh-so-carefully, to remove himself from Lance’s iron hold. He tried to press himself upward with his hand, sucking in a breath as he accidentally rubbed up against Lance’s hip, but he was lost at what to do next. His leg was completely tangled up with Lance’s, and even after this amount of movement, Lance’s grip on him was unrelenting. Lance’s subconscious didn’t want him to go anywhere.

None the less, Keith had to get up. He slowly tried to drag his leg out from between Lance’s, but almost immediately, Lance’s legs tightened around his. The movement of his legs hitched Keith’s up higher, and Lance groaned quietly in his sleep, his arm sliding down Keith’s back and latching onto his hip, tugging him tighter against him.

Keith collapsed back onto the bed, panting, because with the way Lance was holding him, his cock was pressed even harder against Lance. It was throbbing in his boxers, and even if he did nothing to stimulate it, the mere act of _breathing_ seemed to do enough, his body rising just enough with the movement to drag his hips a centimeter or two in either direction. Even that was exhilarating.

He would be up the rest of the night, at this rate. What was he going to do if they were attacked tomorrow and he was off his game? What explanation could he possibly have for being up all night? Everyone would notice immediately, anyway. As if having pale skin wasn’t telling enough, with the way any blush made itself easily apparent, any sort of sleepless night left him sporting bags under his eyes. Lance would wake up in the morning and immediately know he hadn’t slept.

It was impossible for Keith to still be hard at that point, right?

It was then that Keith realized he had no idea what time it was. It felt like the middle of the night, sure, but there was really no way to tell without checking the time, and Lance had already proven that any movement at all was a bad idea. If their alarm went off in just an hour, there was a possibility that Keith could still be hard. And it’s not like he’d never woken up with morning wood before, but it usually wasn’t pressed against Lance so tellingly.

He closed his eyes, mentally wrestling with his will power.

He couldn’t see an outcome where he would win.

And then, so quietly Keith could have imagined it, Lance let out this little breath of a moan. It was just the kind of noise people made while they were sleeping, but with the state Keith was in, it felt amplified times a thousand. The sound immediately went to his cock, and before he could help himself, Keith was jerking his hips forward into Lance.

It felt heavenly. It felt obscene. It felt tremendously dirty, to use his boyfriend like this, and yet when Keith pulled away, he couldn’t help thrusting forward again.

He moved his hips in a slow, careful grind, doing everything within his power to keep from waking Lance up. He couldn’t help himself in the slightest, his mind a slave to his body, and he ground against Lance without being able to stop himself, biting his lip in an effort to keep from making any sort of noise.

Even his breath felt telling. It sounded a hundred times louder than it usually did, as if he was in the midst of battling the training bots instead of just barely grinding against his boyfriend’s hip, trying desperately to find any stimulation to bring him to release.

Fuck, Lance was definitely going to have cum against his boxers when he woke up. But at least Keith could pretend it’d been a wet dream. Could pretend he’d had no active part in its occurrence.

A breath shuddered out of him, sounding as loud as a gunshot, and so Keith held his breath, trying not to grip Lance’s shirt too tightly in his hand. His entire body felt electrified, his cock hard and hot and moving much, _much_ too slowly against Lance.

The ridge of his hip was perfect, though. Keith slotted against it like a puzzle piece, with his leg hitched over Lance’s like this, and there was just enough space between their bodies that Keith could pull away enough for the next stroke to feel invigorating.

His lungs ached and he released his breath in a rush, the sound _loud, loud, loud_ in the quiet of the room. He sucked in another shaky breath, holding it in once more, and somehow that made it feel _better_. Whether it was the actual lack of air or just the thought of getting caught, Keith couldn’t tell. But it definitely made things feel ten times more intense.

Against his will, his hips seemed to be speeding up. It was still a hard, slow grind by any means — had Lance been awake, it would’ve been much faster. In fact, Keith probably would’ve been on his lap. Their mouths would be pressed together, their breaths hard and fast between them, and Lance’s hands would’ve been all over his body, mussing up his hair and gripping hard on his hip.

Keith would probably end up breaking the kiss, tilting his head back to catch his breath, and Lance — being the impatient bastard he was — would attach himself to his neck instead. He never cared that the hickeys were always embarrassingly visible on Keith’s neck, or that Keith wouldn’t be able to take off his jacket even for training, lest the others see.

And Keith would moan, grinding more frantically against Lance as Lance sucked against the skin of his throat, his tongue hot against his skin and his teeth just barely making an appearance, as if to warn him that he could bite, if he wanted to.

They’d be fast and frantic, and Lance would be grinding up into Keith as well, groaning against his neck as Keith gripped his shoulders, chasing both of their pleasure.

And, the next day, Keith would stand grumpily in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and poking the sensitive, purple skin on his neck. Lance would grin at him, locking eyes in the mirror, and Keith would glare, as if he were really annoyed about it.

But in truth, the sight of those hickeys always left him with this buzz under his skin. This thrilling knowledge that _Lance_ had left them, and that he would leave more. That that night, when they were in bed together, Lance would press a kiss against it, as if he, too, were amazed that he’d left it there.

Except that wasn’t how it was now, Keith thought regretfully, letting out yet another shaky breath. They were so hard to control, and they felt so thunderously loud.

Now, Keith was trying desperately to keep it slow. To be patient when he’d only ever been anything _but_ patient. He didn’t even know if it was possible to cum like this, or if he was just working himself up more, pitting himself for failure.

Now, if he moaned, Lance could awaken. Now, if he moved too quickly, Lance could groan and open his eyes and find Keith in the most embarrassing position he’d ever been found. He didn’t even know what he’d do. Stop, probably. Or maybe he’d be too close. Maybe he’d just close his eyes and pretend Lance wasn’t looking as he humped against him harder, desperately. Maybe he’d cum in his pants, holding Lance close, knowing Lance was watching him and observing his every reaction, seeing just how needy Keith could be.

 _Fuck_. That was — definitely hot. Definitely something Keith couldn’t allow to happen outside of his imagination. The embarrassment would surely eat him alive, would destroy him before he could actually cum.

No, slow and steady was the way to do this. He just had to keep at it. To keep from waking Lance up. It would be fine.

Keith stopped holding his breath, wondering if the shaky and gasping inhales were louder than the actual, unsteady breaths would be, and ground determinedly against Lance, sure he was getting close now. His thighs were aching, as was the rest of his body, from having to hold himself so still, so carefully.

He couldn’t help staring at Lance’s face. He was beautiful, even in sleep, and Keith sucked in a breath as a wave of arousal hit him. Yeah, he was definitely close. Soon, this would all be over, and all Keith would have to worry about would be trying to fall asleep with that uncomfortable wetness in his pants. And, of course, dealing with the aftermath of it in the morning.

Eyes closed, he pressed his face against Lance’s chest, the movements of his hips becoming more erratic.

He peeled his eyes open, wanting to look at Lance. His gaze trailed from the steady rise and fall of his chest, to the length of his neck, to the plushness of his lips and up to his eyes.

His very much open, very much _awake_ eyes.

Keith sucked in a breath, alarmed, and stopped moving all together, freezing in place. His cock throbbed in protest, his orgasm so close at hand, but he couldn’t possibly finish now. Embarrassment exploded inside him, and he was shaking against Lance. He wanted to say it was because of the embarrassment, but he was pretty sure it was just the effort of staving off his orgasm.

“Hey there,” Lance said simply, an easy grin on his lips.

Keith felt hot all over, but most of all in his face. It was burning with mortification, his eyes locked on Lance’s despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to close them and pretend to be asleep.

“Lance,” Keith blurted, his breath still unsteady.

Lance looked so horribly amused. He was still grinning. He looked almost _fond_. “Whatchya doin’ there?”

Keith buried his head against Lance’s chest, willing himself to disappear. To cease to exist. Hell, he’d even take a Galra attack, right now.

“Nothing,” Keith bit out, determined to fall asleep in under two seconds despite the fact that he hadn’t been able to make himself sleep all that time ago, and that was when he hadn’t been this close to his release. “Forget about it.”

“I can’t,” Lance said, obviously enjoying himself. “I mean, you looked so cute, humping me so desperately. Do you do this every night?”

Keith shook his head, his fingers digging into Lance’s side. Maybe in warning.

“No,” Keith said quickly. “Shut up. It just — happened. Shut up.”

Lance laughed, and the sound was low and soft and it turned Keith on even more. “Don’t you want to finish?”

God, fuck. They needed to stop talking about it right now. They needed to forget it ever happened, and then never, ever mention it again. “No,” Keith bit out, lying through his teeth.

Lance shifted, and the movement dragged his hip against Keith’s cock. He sucked in a breath despite himself, gripping Lance that might tighter. “ _Lance_ ,” he said in warning.

“Just getting comfy!” Lance protested, obviously lying. “Are you sure you don’t want to cum? You were making that face you make. You know, that one when you’re close?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Keith said, and he really didn’t. The thought that he made a face at all when he was close was humiliating.

“Your eyebrows get all scrunchy,” Lance offered happily, and Keith groaned against his chest. “I promise, I’m a much better sexual partner when I’m awake.”

“I know that!” Keith protested immediately, lifting his head to look at Lance.

Big mistake. Lance looked just as amused as before, if not more so.

“So, what?” Lance said. “Now that you don’t have to hump me at a snail’s pace, you’re no longer interested?”

Keith tried to roll out of Lance’s arm, but Lance’s grip was even tighter when he was awake. He held him fast.

Keith huffed. “It’s just embarrassing,” he relented. “I woke up hard and couldn’t go back to sleep. I didn’t even mean to get off like that, it just…”

“Happened?” Lance finished, and Keith exhaled sharply.

“Yeah.”

Lance turned onto his side, offering for just a moment a semblance of relief, and then, in his new position, he slotted his thigh between Keith’s leg, dragging it upward. Keith moaned low in his throat and jerked against the stimulation, unable to help it.

“Lance,” he protested, stilling immediately. He was trembling again.

“C’mon,” Lance whispered. “I want to watch you. How long were you doing that while I was asleep?”

Keith whimpered, his eyes falling shut. He jerked against Lance again, purposefully this time, and his mouth fell open.

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted. “It — I couldn’t fall back asleep. I thought I would if I could come, but it was taking forever.” He was panting, now. “Didn’t want t’wake you up.”

“Failed at that part, huh?” Lance teased. He gripped Keith’s thigh, pulling it up over his hip and dragging Keith more forcefully into him. Keith let out a moan, finally not having to hold back all the noises he’d been wanting to make, but his hips faltered when he realized Lance wasn’t getting any stimulation from this.

“Lance—”

“Keep going,” Lance said. “Want to watch you come. I know you’re close.”

Keith reached out for Lance, one hand twisting in the material of his shirt and the other gripping onto his arm. He couldn’t help it anymore, couldn’t hold back, and he went to town, just humping against Lance’s thigh like he’d been wanting to all night. He was so close, so desperate, and he could barely manage to open his eyes every now and then, wanting to see Lance’s gaze, wanting to see the heat in them as he watched Keith.

“C-close,” Keith stuttered out, his movements erratic, now, desperate. Lance did him the favor of pressing his thigh up into Keith, again and again each time Keith’s own movements brought him grinding down. The heat was building in his stomach, gathering in his veins, like a carbonated drink about to explode.

He pressed his face into Lance’s shoulder, shaking and twitching against him desperately as he came, filling his pants like a horny teenager. Lance didn’t stop the movement with his thigh, either, pressing up into Keith even after he’d grown sensitive.

He shifted his hips away, panting, and looked up at Lance.

“I’m so sorry,” he said immediately.

“Shut up,” Lance said. “That was hot.”

Keith pressed his hands over his face, wanting to sink into the sheets nonetheless. He’d definitely failed on the ‘don’t wake Lance’ front.

“It was weird,” Keith said, the sound muffled through his hands. “You woke up to your boyfriend humping you.”

“Yeah, I woke up and the first thing I got to see was my boyfriend cumming. It was hot,” Lance protested. And then he shifted, and Keith could feel his own arousal pressed into Keith’s stomach.

The least he could do was make Lance cum in his pants, too.

He reached down, cupping Lance’s cock through his boxers. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned, grinding into Keith’s hand immediately. “Fuck,” he said.

“Your turn,” Keith immediately decided, but if he had to be embarrassed about it, so did Lance.

He flipped the two of them, leaving Lance on his back once again. Ignoring Lance’s sound of confusion, he knelt over Lance, one leg between Lance’s and the other on the outside of his hips. He stayed like that, kneeling over Lance and looking down at him.

“Go ahead,” he said amiably.

Lance looked down at his hips, at his cocked pressed against Keith’s leg, and back up at Keith’s face. “Like this?” he said, sounding almost timid.

Keith just smiled.

And Lance, not one to pass up a challenge, went at it like a champ. He splayed his arms behind his head, looking for all the world like he was completely at ease, and planted his feet underneath him. Then he pushed himself up with his legs, grinding dirtily against Keith’s thigh, his mouth immediately falling open.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Keith, you should hump my sleeping body more often.”

Keith flushed. “Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious. No more sex before bed. I wanna wake up like this—” he gasped “— _every night_.”

His face was flushed, his hair a mess against the pillows, and he looked beautiful. Only Lance McClain could look this elegant during sex. Like a piece of art.

And, well — that just wouldn’t do.

So Keith slid away from him, pressing Lance’s hips to the bed at his whine of protest, and settled between his legs. He wanted to take Lance’s cock into his mouth, but he refused to be the only one to cum in his pants. So.

There was a lot of complaining, on Lance’s end. The simulation was just on the side of not enough, as Keith laved at him through his boxers, leaving him wet and covered in saliva. His cock was hot and hard and trying desperately to get to Keith’s mouth, tenting his boxers obscenely with how wet they were against it.

Thankfully, he looked fully debauched this time around. His mouth was wide and gaping, his hips arching continually against Keith’s mouth, his temples and collars gleaming with sweat.

He finally came when Keith sat up, looking down at him as he palmed him through his boxers, hard. His underwear was wet against Keith’s hand, his cock hot through the material, and he arched beautifully against the stimulation as his cock jerked under Keith’s hand, making his boxers filthier still.

Only then, did Keith lay back down beside him, cuddling into him and smiling innocently.

“You’re a tease,” Lance panted, turning his head on the pillow to look at Keith with wide eyes.

“Go to sleep, Lance,” Keith advised.

Lance grinned. “You gonna wake me up in a special way again?”

Keith glared at his boyfriend, not totally against the idea. “ _Go to sleep,_ Lance,” he said a second time, firmer. Lance just leaned closer and pressed a kiss against his temple before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitters Or Else
> 
> (@jacecares for fandom content, @bluegaysonly for fandom content for those that are +18)


End file.
